Renouveau
by dragonichigo
Summary: Alors qu'Akira se rend à un match important selon les dires, il rencontre sur son chemin une jeune fille des plus étranges, presque autant que sa question qui lui ruinera sa journée, "sais-tu sourire?"...
1. Chapter 1

- Sais-tu sourire ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans sa tête malgré qu'encore une fois il venait de battre un quatrième dan. Revenons un peu en arrière. Akira venait de se lever, le matin était encore un peu jeune mais aujourd'hui il avait un match assez important contre il ne savait qui, le nom n'était pas vraiment important en soi selon Toya junior, seul le niveau de son adversaire avait valeur à ses yeux. Après une toilette de chat, deux tartines et un bol de thé, il dit au revoir à ses parents et partit en direction de l'institut de Go. Rien ne présageait quelque chose d'inhabituelle dans son quotidien : un petit déjeuner normal, un match classique, un temps radieux et doux, etc.… Bref, rien de bien extravagant selon lui. Enfin c'était ce qu'il se disait jusqu'à ce qu'il voit une étrange jeune fille se dresser sur son chemin. S'arrêtant face à elle, il la regarda avec perplexité et la détailla, une moue curieuse et légèrement méprisante sur son visage pendant son analyse.

Assez petite, enfin plus petite que lui, les membres fins et délicats, la demoiselle avait la peau couleur ivoire, comme si elle ne prenait que très rarement le soleil, et possédait la plus jolie paire de saphir qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Un visage ovale et les pommettes hautes, elle avait une bouche charnue et un nez fin, légèrement pointu, ainsi qu'un petit menton en galoche. Mais le détail qui lui fit hausser le sourcil, ce fut sa tenue : une robe légère noire s'arrêtant aux genoux et les manches courtes froufrouteuses laissant ses épaules à découvert, Akira remarqua aussi qu'elle s'abritait sous une ombrelle de dentelle tout aussi noire que sa tenue. La jeune femme se laissa détailler sans rien dire, un sourire doux et vague aux lèvres, remettant une boucle de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, attendant patiemment qu'il parle.

- Je peux vous aider ? Finit-il par demander en la regardant droit dans les yeux, poli.

- Sais-tu sourire ? Se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre en penchant la tête sur le côté, toujours douce et éthérée avant de le laisser dans sa réflexion.

D'ailleurs il ne remarqua même pas le départ de la jeune femme tant l'incongruité de la situation l'avait figé de surprise puis plongé dans une intense réflexion. Marchant jusqu'à l'institut puis jouant mécaniquement, totalement désintéressé pour le coup. Savait-il sourire ? Quelle question idiote ! Bien sûr que oui il savait sourire, comme n'importe qui, sauf que lui, il ne souriait pas de façon excessive c'est tout, il ne souriait que lorsque cela en valait la peine. Tiens, d'ailleurs ça faisait pas longtemps qu'il avait sourit : la dernière fois c'était quand… Euh… C-c'était… Humm… Ah ! euh non… Tout à coup, il blanchit et trembla légèrement: c'était il y a deux ans, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé et joué avec Shindo. Avant, il y a longtemps… A présent, son rival avait abandonné le Go, l'avait abandonné lui puis était partit près de la mer, laissant ses amis et son éternel adversaire sans nouvelle, en donnant à peine à ses parents. Oui, sourire avec le cœur, avec sincérité, ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Poussant un sourire dépité, Akira se frotta les yeux de lassitude, son cœur se serrant en repensant à tous les moments qu'Hikaru et lui avait vécu ensemble. Sortant de l'institut, il alla pour rentrer chez lui, la démarche fatiguée, avant qu'une ombrelle noire attire son attention. Regardant attentivement la personne, il reconnut la jeune femme de ce matin et se dirigea vivement vers elle, l'énergie fouettant son sang et faisant fit des individus qui accompagnaient la jeune fille en noir.

- Pourquoi ? Grogna-t-il en l'empoignant et la tirant vers lui violemment. Pourquoi cette question ce matin ? Pourquoi moi ? A quoi cela te sert-il de me tourmenter alors qu'on ne se connaît pas ? Finit-il par déclarer en criant vers la fin de ses phrases.

-… Mais pour que tu vives de nouveau, lui répondit-elle avec simplicité, absolument pas du tout gênée par sa brusquerie.

Il se laissa tirer en arrière par Waya pendant qu'Isumi se mit entre eux, protégeant la jeune femme. Mais ça, Akira n'en avait que faire pour l'instant, il les fixa tout simplement d'un air hébété, s'asseyant lourdement sur un banc non loin d'eux. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé dans la cinquième dimension. C'était quoi ce cirque ? Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour tomber sur une allumée pareille ? La colère remplaça bien vite la surprise et il se remit debout, leur faisant face, une moue furieuse aux lèvres.

- Je vis très bien, merci, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vos « précieux conseils », cracha-t-il venimeux en la fusillant du regard.

- Eh ! Tu lui parles autrement Toya si tu ne veux pas que je te refasse le portrait, grogna Waya en lui montrant son poing.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux, je suis sûr qu'il y a moyen de s'entendre sans en venir à la violence, essaya de tempérer le doux Isumi pour calmer le jeu.

-… Hikaru-kun ? Poursuivit-elle l'air de rien, les regardant rêveusement en faisant tourner son ombrelle entre ses doigts.

Au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de faire taire tout le monde, en particulier Akira qui blanchit horriblement, se rasseyant sur le banc en vacillant. Décidément ce n'était pas sa journée et cette fille… cette fille voulait sa mort. Shindo, voilà un nom et une personne qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis deux ans, un nom et une personnes qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré le fait qu'il n'attardait jamais ses pensées sur ce sujet-là. Mais cet être le forçat à replonger dedans, à se poser des questions, à revivre son passé. C'était ce blondinet qui l'avait aidé à atteindre les sommets du monde du Go, le fait qu'il lui courrait après l'avait motivé. Et puis leurs parties, leurs disputes, ses rires, ses sourires, leur rivalité si complice…. Oui, Hikaru Shindo lui manquait et ce manque créait un vide dans sa vie qui lui faisait enfin comprendre pourquoi son Go perdait de sa saveur. Plongé dans ses pensées et souvenirs, Akira ne fit pas attention aux autres, ni à la jeune femme qui s'assit à ses côtés, toujours dans l'ombre de son ombrelle.

- Akira-kun, sais-tu sourire ? Demanda-t-elle en posant sa main fine sur celle crispée de son interlocuteur.

-… Non… Répondit-il sourdement, le cœur lacéré par le manque évident dû à l'absence de son blondinet.

- De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? Questionna les deux autres avec curiosité, Waya ayant oublié son animosité contre l'autre joueur de Go.

- Je suis allée voir Akira-kun ce matin pour lui montrer ce qui n'allait pas et comme il vient de s'en rendre compte, il est un peu déboussolé, déclara-t-elle en leur souriant, sa main blanche serrant doucement celle du jeune homme. Je suis là pour aider et je me nomme M…

- Isumi-kun ? Intervint une autre personne, coupant sans vergogne la demoiselle.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

* * *

><p>- Isumi-kun ? Interpela un nouvel arrivant au costume blanc et aux cheveux blonds, dégageant une délicieuse odeur d'eau de toilette cher et de cigarette froide.<p>

-… Ogata-senseï, salua Isumi avec distance et indifférence, le regard vide en lui faisant face.

- Ecoutes, je voulais m'ex…

- Je ne vous ai pas présenté ma petite amie, coupa brusquement le brun en tendant la main vers la jeune femme pour l'attirer à lui et la serrer tendrement contre son torse. Voici Meian Mashimoto, joueuse professionnelle de Go, niveau neuvième dan.

- Enchantée, Ogata-san, se courba-t-elle gracieusement tout en lui souriant doucement.

- Q-quoi ? Isu… Hum toutes mes félicitations, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de prospérité, dit-il d'une voix étranglée avant de partir précipitamment, une partie de Go vous comprenez.

Silencieux, ils le laissèrent s'en aller, pas du tout dupe de ses congratulations « sincères » : il n'avait pas l'air de bien aimer la jeune femme. Un silence pesant prit place avant que Meian ne se retourne vers le jeune homme qui semblait bien malheureux en cet instant.

- Isumi-kun, tu es vraiment bien sûr ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue pour le ramener parmi eux et le consoler.

- Je suis sûr, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, et s'il est vraiment sincère, il fera tout pour que ça recommence, se contenta-t-il de répondre en prenant les doigts fins pour les serrer et l'aider à se rasseoir, galant.

- Ca ne me dérange aucunement, rit-elle avec légèreté.

Sa candeur et sa perspicacité, sa gentillesse et sa sagesse, faisait sourire les trois jeunes gens même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment les histoires de chacun.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Ogata et toi, Isumi ? Demanda néanmoins Waya, s'asseyant à terre près du banc et en distribuant des jus de fruits et un thé chaud pour Meian.

-… Je ne sais pas Waya, et si tu n'étais plus mon ami en l'apprenant… Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié… Murmura Shinichiro, toujours peiné.

- Bah ça n'arrivera pas tu sais : je suis assez ouvert même si on me croit stupide, rigola-t-il en lui offrant une bourrade amicale.

- Sei hm Ogata-senseï et moi avions eu une relation mais nous ne pouvions nous voir qu'en secret alors qu'il se trimballait avec une femme tout aussi blonde que lui devant tout le monde. Et hier soir, il… j'ai apprit qu'ils allaient se fiancer, déballa-t-il tout de go, au bord des larmes. Il compte rester avec elle mais il m'a dit q-qu'il souhaitait me garder dans son lit et dans sa vie, m'abandonnant dans l'ombre de cette cruche face avec pour seul rôle celui d'amant, de… de vide-couille, finit-il par avouer en éclatant en sanglot, le cœur déchiré par la peine et la colère.

D'abord figé de surprise, Waya se reprit et l'entoura de ses bras, Meian posa une main sur sa cuisse et même Akira finit par poser une main hésitante, désirant le soutenir malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Les minutes passèrent puis Isumi finit par se reprendre, leur souriant pour les remercier de cette gentillesse à son égard avant de rentrer chez lui, fatigué. Les autres restèrent encore un peu avant que Waya ne décide faire de même, laissant le fils du Mejin et la jeune femme tous seuls. Pendant que la brunette balançait ses jambes en souriant rêveusement, Akira ne put s'empêcher de plonger dans ses pensées, l'intervention fracassante de Meian lui revenant en tête.

- Tu dois le ramener, finit-elle par dire d'une voix douce en rompant le silence, posant une main sur la sienne pour le détendre, lui dont la réflexion le crispait.

-… Je ne sais pas où il est… Je ne sais même pas s'il va bien et s'il ressent un manque en pensant à nous, à eux… A-à moi… murmura-t-il en réponse, d'une voix fragile et une larme coulant le long de sa joue. J'ai mis plusieurs jours à m'en remettre de son absence, et encore : cela reste douloureux pour moi… Cela ne servira à rien de le faire, bien au contraire, conclut-il avant de rentrer chez lui, comme s'il portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

De retour chez lui, il salua mollement ses parents et leurs annonça qu'il avait gagné avant d'aller se coucher, s'allongeant dans son futon en regardant le plafond, un silence lourd et souffrant régnant avant qu'il ne puisse s'endormir, épuisé.

Pendant ce temps, à l'institut, Meian le regardait partir, regardant avec tristesse la douleur profonde que ressentait le jeune homme qu'elle devait sauver avant que tout se termine enfin. Avalant distraitement deux pilules, une grosse bleue et une petite jaune, elle attendit encore un moment avant de partir à son tour, prenant n'importe quel chemin sur un pas dansant et en faisant tournoyer son ombrelle entre ses mains délicates.

- Nous allons devoir partir à la recherche d'Hikaru-kun, dit-elle d'une voix douce mais dans le vide. Il a beau être celui qui a été visé, c'est pourtant Akira-kun qui souffre le plus de cette histoire. Il va falloir se dépêcher de te faire revenir parmi nous Saï, ça commence à devenir vraiment urgent… Finit-elle en murmurant.

Elle regarda le ciel en souriant, la tête penchée sur le côté avant de reprendre sa marche en chantonnant, les passants regardant avec curiosité cette jeune fille éthérée et rêveuse, toute habillée de noir mais heureuse, ses jolies boucles cuivrées brillant sous le soleil et jouant dans le vent. Quand elle atteignit le bout de la rue, elle sourit encore plus et regarda à droite, faisant un salut de la main quand un klaxon tonitruant retentit. Un vieux bus s'arrêta devant elle et elle y monta, s'asseyant au premier rang avant de se mettre à discuter avec le chauffeur.

- Meian-san, comment allez-vous ? Où puis-je vous déposer ?

- Bonjour Takahiro-san, aujourd'hui nous allons voir la mer.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: dimanche 16 octobre 2011<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

* * *

><p>Alors qu'Akira faisait une sieste agitée, Meian partit donc vers la côte pour rendre visite à un certain demi-blond de notre connaissance, devenue propriétaire d'un restaurant. Saluant Takahiro-san avec gentillesse et distraction, elle marcha le long de la grève avec un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres charnues, ses yeux vides et brillants mirant avec légèreté le ciel clair et la mer paisible. Penchant la tête sur le côté, nous donnant ainsi l'étrange impression qu'elle écoutait le vent marin, elle prit un air amusé et enfantin avant de se mettre au bord de l'eau et d'enlever ses petites socquettes pour tremper ses pieds pâles de poupée dans l'onde fraîche.<p>

- Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre… Murmura-t-elle mystérieusement en souriant, faisant légèrement tourner son ombrelle entre ses doigts fins.

Elle patienta donc, tranquillement et sans agacement comme si elle savait que ce qu'elle cherchait viendrait à elle avant que le jour ne se meurt. Les heures défilèrent sereinement, sans l'ombre d'un changement, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se découpa peu à peu dans l'horizon, accentuant son sourire, lorsque les premiers rayons annonçant le coucher du soleil la caressèrent gentiment. Elle observa la personne qui se rapprocha d'elle avec douceur et plongea ses saphirs dans les pépites chocolats de son invité pas si surprise que ça.

- As-tu trouvé le chemin ? Finit-elle par lui demander.

Le jeune homme, puisque cela en était un, la regarda attentivement avant de faire comme elle, se posant à ses côtés avant de plonger avec plaisir ses pieds meurtris dans l'eau délicieusement fraîche.

- Après deux ans, j'aurais pu penser que oui mais malheureusement je ne suis pas… bien ? En tout cas je ne crois pas l'avoir trouvé, dit-il calmement en rejetant la tête en arrière pour voir le ciel, indifférent aux teintes pourpres et ors qu'il prenait alors que le jour se mourrait peu à peu.

Meian le regarda, détaillant ses traits d'adultes en continuant de faire tourner son ombrelle entre ses doigts, son éternel sourire tendre et éthérée aux lèvres. Beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, environ 1m85, et large d'épaule, il avait le visage volontaire et non plus ses rondeurs d'enfants, ses mèches blondes jouant avec le vent alors que ses cheveux bruns restaient sagement sur sa nuque. La peau burinée par le soleil et les mains aux paumes calleuses, Hikaru Shindo avait bien grandit après tout ce temps passé au bord de la mer. Mais on sentait qu'il n'était pas pleinement épanouit, l'ombre dans ses jolies yeux marrons le prouvant amplement.

- Si tu ne l'as pas encore trouvé après tout ce temps, c'est peut-être un signe pour te ramener à la source, répondit-elle un fois son observation faite en faisant fi de ses habits troués et tâchés.

-… Non, je suis bien ici, murmura-t-il en souriant amèrement, se relevant en remettant ses chaussures. Je dois aller travailler, je vous souhaite la bonne nuit mademoiselle, j'ai été ravit de discuter avec vous.

Il disparut ainsi, la laissant sur la grève alors que le soir tombait et que l'eau froide engourdissait ses pieds. Mais c'est avec le sourire qu'elle le laissa rejoindre les ombres et son travail, avant de faire de même et de prendre la direction du travail du semi-blond, mine de rien déterminée à ne pas lâcher le morceau.

- C'est une vraie tête de mule que tu as choisit là Saï, mais ne t'en fait pas : tout se passera bien, fit-elle en souriant, une fois devant le restaurant, avant d'ouvrir les portes.

Refermant son ombrelle, elle sourit aimablement au maître d'hôtel et se retrouva placée dans un coin tranquille de l'établissement avant de commander son repas, sereine. Les aiguillettes de canard étaient tout à fait délicieuses, ainsi que sa jardinière de légumes croquants et la mousse de chocolat blanc. En plus d'une ambiance et décoration chaleureuse, la nourriture était excellente, et Meian demanda un simple thé que Shindo-san devait lui apporter parce qu'elle devait lui parler. Curieux mais acceptant la demande de la cliente, la personne qui la servait échangea donc sa place avec le blond et la jeune brunette se vit servir un délicieux thé au jasmin par un Hikaru fort perplexe par la situation.

- Je ne pensais pas vous revoir si vite, auriez-vous quelque chose de particulier pour moi ? Demanda-t-il avec méfiance et curiosité.

- Fuir le passé ne t'aidera pas à avancer Hikaru-kun, dit-elle en sortant ses médicaments avant de les prendre en les noyant de thé sous l'œil suspicieux du jeune homme. Tu as oublié beaucoup de choses et crée d'innombrables plaies, et ce à travers le temps, rajouta-t-elle mystérieusement, toujours aussi douce et éthérée.

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais sortez de ma vie, je suis très bien ici et je ne compte pas retourner là-bas, déclara-t-il froidement avant de lui tourner le dos pour repartir en cuisine.

- Waya-kun, Isumi-kun, ils ne t'ont pas oublié et attendent ton retour parce qu'ils croient en toi, et ce même si ça fait deux ans que tu es partit, répliqua-t-elle tranquillement, le faisant se figer sous le poids des souvenirs. Mais celui qui a souffert et souffre le plus c'est… Akira-kun… Murmura-t-elle avec tristesse, sans cesser de le regarder.

-… Je ne les ai pas oubliés mais je ne reviendrais pas là-bas, je n'y ai pas ma place, finit-il par dire en se retournant légèrement vers elle, une main massant son visage las. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… Gémit-il sourdement, le regard meurtrit et blessé.

- Hikaru-kun, et si je ramenais Saï ici, en ce monde, pour toujours ?

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: Dimanche 6 Novembre 2011<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

* * *

><p>- Q-qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? Bredouilla-t-il en se retournant pour la regarder, le visage blanc comme la craie.<p>

Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Et puis, comment pouvait-elle connaître celui qui avait partagé sa vie si soudainement et intimement alors que personne ni même l'histoire ne connaissait son existence ? Il la détailla d'un air hébété avant de s'asseoir face à elle, perdu et muet. De toute façon que pouvait-il dire ou même faire ? Nier son existence ? Inutile au vu de sa réaction et de la cicatrice purulente en son cœur. Poser des questions ? Mais lesquelles alors qu'il se sentait si confus et au bord des larmes.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Finit-il par souffler, désespéré, ses mains froissant son tablier en des gestes saccadés et nerveux.

Cela faisait de la peine de le voir ainsi, il ressemblait en cet instant à une bête traquée, à l'affût du prédateur qui allait plonger ses crocs dans sa gorge palpitante et ainsi se gorger de sa chaire frémissante des dernières secondes de vie.

- Je suis Meian Takahiro et je suis là pour t'aider, toi et les autres, à vivre de nouveau, lui sourit-elle en posant sa petite menotte blanche sur les mains torturées d'Hikaru.

-… Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? J'allais très bien avant votre arrivé dans ma vie ! Alors je vous prierais de quitter mon restaurant et de ne plus me voir ! Cria-t-il en se relevant, paniqué.

Calmement, Meian se releva, toujours en souriant, avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras en faisant fi de l'air surpris des clients face à l'étrangeté de la situation. Tranquillement, elle mêla sa main dans les mèches blondes et le berça contre elle, murmurant des mots sans sens mais si tendre qu'il se laissa peu à peu aller dans l'étreinte. Avec hésitation, il finit néanmoins par passer ses bras autour de la taille si fine et laissa couler quelques larmes. Saï lui manquait tellement, ses bavardages, ses rires et ses disputes, leurs confessions et leurs aventures, tout… Tout lui paraissait si vide et si fade sans lui, même le go n'avait plus la même saveur.

- Hikaru-kun, je ramènerais Saï mais avant toute chose, tu dois revenir là-bas, des choses doivent être faites, d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en passant ses mains sur ses joues pour effacer les traces de larmes.

-… D-d'accord, finit-il par dire, se redressant pour retourner en cuisine, lessivé.

Retourner là-bas ne l'enchantait guère, tout lui rappellerait le fantôme qui l'avait hanté et il ne savait que trop le regard qu'aurait Toya en le revoyant là-bas. Alors qu'il préparait les desserts de ses clients, Shindo repensa à tout ce qui lui était arrivé dans sa vie depuis l'arrivée de Saï, le fameux soir chez son grand-père. Non, il n'était définitivement pas près à retourner là-bas, à affronter son passé et tous les gens qu'il avait laissé derrière lui suite à sa fuite à la disparition de Saï. Secouant la tête pour arrêter de penser, Hikaru ne vit pas les heures et, alors que son estomac criait famine, l'un de ses serveurs vint l'informer que tout le monde était partit et qu'il allait rentrer à son tour chez lui. Souriant, le blond lui répondit qu'il ferait la fermeture avant de terminer la vaisselle le ménage, se préparant un rapide sandwich avant de partir à son tour.

- Hikaru-kun ? Dit une jeune fille derrière lui.

Apparemment il n'en avait pas finit pour ce soir puisqu'en se retournant, Meian se trouvait là, éthérée et souriante, toujours sous son ombrelle.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore rentrée chez vous ? Fit-il simplement en la regardant.

- Non, rit-elle légèrement en se rapprochant de lui. Au vu de ton regard, tu ne rentres pas dans l'immédiat, n'est-ce pas ? Ajouta-t-elle après un léger silence.

-… J-je ne peux pas, pas de suite… J'ai refait ma vie ici après tout… Murmura-t-il en passant une main douce sur la porte de son restaurant. Comment ça se fait que vous sachiez tout, Takahiro-san ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

- Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit-elle mystérieusement, un brin de malice dans le sourire qu'elle lui adressa. Bon et bien je rentrerais seule alors, mais je te réserve une petite surprise Hikaru-kun, bonne soirée, le salua-t-elle avant de se fondre dans les ombres de la nuit, un vague klaxon de bus résonnant au loin.

Hikaru la laissa faire en silence, tout avait été dit et il avait beaucoup de chose à penser, trop de dires et de prises de conscience résonnaient dans sa tête, et là, dans l'immédiat, il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver son lit. Quand il rentra dans son petit studio, le blond essaya de ne pas prêter attention au pincement dans son cœur quand il n'entendait que le silence pour l'accueillir. Il vivait seul dans un petit 30m², comprenant une petite salle de bain, une grande pièce avec un coin kitchenette et sa chambre. Tout était dans des couleurs pastelles, tel le jaune et l'orange pour la grande pièce, beige et chocolat pour sa chambre, et vert-bleu pour la salle de bain. Bien décoré mais épuré de meuble, assez spartiate à vrai dire, idéal pour une personne qui venait d'emménager, ce qui était loin d'être son cas. Bref, d'aspect chaleureux mais totalement impersonnel et pour la première fois en deux ans, ça lui faisait mal, ça lui donnait la nausée, et l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou pour retourner là-bas, au chaud et avec ses amis.

Deux jours plus tard et aucunes nouvelles de Meian, pas qu'il s'en plaignait, hein ? Mais il se sentait sûr des charbons ardents, ce silence le pesait lourdement mais il faisait en sorte de se détendre le plus possible. Jusqu'à ce que quelque chose perturbe sa fragile certitude, un « Shindo… » délicat retentit et il se retourna, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: Dimanche 20 Novembre 2011<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

* * *

><p>Il se tenait là, juste en face de lui, les yeux écarquillés de peine et de surprise. Lui-même ne savait plus trop quoi ressentir de toute façon face à cette apparition : colère ? stupeur ? lâcheté ? remord ? Allait-il prendre la fuite encore une fois ou resterait-il pour l'affronter, pour la première fois en deux ans ? Au moins il savait ce qu'avait fait Meian pendant ces longs jours de silence… En fait il n'était pas vraiment étonné, ça lui ressemblait bien de faire un truc pareil, surtout qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle lui réservait une surprise… Et quelle surprise ! Akira Toya en chaire et en os devant lui.<p>

Il avait envie de pleurer tellement l'amertume de la situation lui enserrait la gorge…

Déglutissant péniblement, Hikaru finit par bouger le premier en l'invitant à entrer dans son appartement alors qu'il se rendait à son travail, fermant derrière son invité surprise pas si surprise que ça. Reposant ses clefs sur le meuble près de la porte, il souffla de façon las et attrapa le téléphone pour composer le numéro du restaurant.

- Allô Haku ? C'est Hikaru. Oui, je sais : je suis en retard mais je ne pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui pour le service. Tu veux bien t'en occuper pour moi ? Je te rendrais la pareil dès demain, je te le promets. Ouais c'est ça, un imprévu de dernière minute assez urgent… Ok merci, t'es le meilleur ! A demain ! Bye… Dit-il en regardant Akira droit dans les yeux pendant toute la discussion, raccrochant puis reposant le combiné d'un geste lent sans quitter un seul instant le jeune homme du regard, l'autre faisant de même.

Toujours sans un mot, le semi-blond invita le brun à s'asseoir sur son canapé avant de lui préparer un remontant : jus de fruit coupé au rhum. Le lui servant sans un mot, Hikaru s'assit sur un fauteuil en face de lui, l'observant en silence, buvant de petites gorgées à son verre pour se donner contenance. Le temps passa ainsi, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps, mais il se passa avec pour seul bruit l'entrechocs des verres contre la table et leurs respirations un peu haché. C'était pesant et assez inconfortable mais après deux ans à sentir leurs cœurs saigner d'une plaie purulente, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire en cet instant.

- Shindo… H-Hikaru… Souffla faiblement son invité, la voix d'une bête à l'agonie, d'un homme qui avait besoin de réponse pour pouvoir vivre encore un peu.

Soufflant à son tour, le demi-blond posa son verre sur la table basse avant de passer ses mains sur son visage pour détendre ses muscles.

- Tu ne rêves pas Toya… Murmura-t-il avec un sourire amer, le regardant pauvrement.

- Pourquoi… Chuchota le brun, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

- Parce que je n'en pouvais plus, le monde du go m'étouffait et je n'avançais plus, répondit-il fermement en finissant cul sec son verre, détournant son regard de l'autre homme pour fixer les reflets lumineux sur le bois laqué de la table basse.

Humiliation, colère, tristesse, culpabilité, lâcheté… Le cœur du blond était étreint d'un boulet de ressentiment et de douleur, le faisant légèrement suffoquer sous la pression. Ok il n'était pas heureux, d'accord il avait fuit lâchement… Mais était-ce une façon de planter un couteau dans son cœur plus que meurtris, d'envenimer sa souffrance ? Avait-il vraiment mérité pareil jugement qu'il trouvait injuste ?

- Pourquoi es-tu là Toya ? Murmura-t-il doucement.

- Et toi Shindo ? Que fais-tu ici, loin de chez toi ? Répliqua-t-il avec une verve qui surpris un peu son hôte.

-… Qui te dit que je ne suis pas chez moi ici ? Lui sourit-il faiblement en reprenant contenance.

- A d'autres ! Regardes ton appartement ! Il suffit de le voir pour savoir que personne n'y loge vraiment, répondit-il en le fusillant du regard.

Akira n'avait pas tort : bien que coloré et décoré avec soin, cela restait un lieu froid et impersonnel. Mais Hikaru avait fuit en ces lieux malgré tout et il voulait savoir pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il tout abandonner pour s'enterrer dans cette vie si morne ?

- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Waya et Isumi ? Avec ta famille et tous tes amis ? Finit-il par dire après un long silence toujours aussi pesant.

- Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre Toya ! S'exclama froidement le demi-blond, se mettant debout vivement pour lui faire face et le défier du regard.

- Bordel Shindo ! Tu es mon rival, le seul et l'unique ! Evidemment que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi tu m'as lâché comme une merde, pourquoi tu m'as abandonné comme un paquet sans intérêt ! S'insurgea-t-il en se redressant à son tour.

La tension était palpable, on avait l'impression qu'au moindre mouvement tout exploserait et qu'ils se cogneraient dessus comme des enfants dans une cour de récréation. Bien qu'Hikaru savait qu'Akira avait raison, il ne pouvait s'incliner maintenant et lui ouvrir les portes de son monde comme ça, aussi simplement. Deux ans s'étaient passés mais en sentant la douleur pulser dans son cœur, il avait l'impression qu'elle était toujours aussi vive que les premiers jours de SA disparition. Les souvenirs vinrent de nouveau l'envahir et il ferma les yeux en se rasseyant, la gorge nouée et un sanglot étouffé retentissant dans la pièce. Se cachant le visage dans ses mains, il se mit à pleurer bruyamment, le corps secoué par les larmes acides qui coulaient de son regard à mesure qu'il se rappela comment c'était avant, quand IL était encore là. SES rires, SES caprices, SA passion pour le go, SA gentillesse, SA beauté, SON intelligence, SA patience, SA tendresse, SA curiosité naïve… Tout ce qu'IL était à travers son regard…

- Saï est mort il y a deux ans…

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: Dimanche 11 Décembre 2011<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

* * *

><p>A vrai dire, Toya ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça en venant retrouver le blond dans ce coin un peu perdu du Japon.<p>

Quelques jours avant, il s'était levé de son lit avec une tête lourde et une migraine horrible. La bouche pâteuse et une haleine de chacal au bord des lèvres, Akira descendit les escaliers d'un pas mécanique et lourd avant de boire cul sec un peu de paracétamol.

- Horrible, grogna-t-il après avoir terminé le médicament dans une grimace.

Lavant le verre pour le ranger, Toya s'appuya contre l'évier en soupirant de lassitude : il avait un match dans l'après-midi mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie de jouer, il se sentait trop mal. Mais s'il ne jouait pas, son père le submergerais de questions en tout genre avant de le forcer à faire une partie pour pallier à son manquement du jour… Oui mais non, il préférait affronter son adversaire plutôt que le Meijin, ce sera plus rapide et moins douloureux pour lui. S'habillant rapidement et allant à la Nihon-ki-in d'un pas lent, il s'étira en baillant avant de s'installer pour le combat, déterminé pour en finir au plus vite pour retourner s'enterrer au fond de ses couettes.

Chose dite, chose faite. Le joueur n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre pourquoi qu'il avait perdu de 23,5 moku et que le jeune Toya était partit. Ce n'était pas son jour et ce n'était pas non plus celui d'Akira puisqu'à peine sortit du bâtiment, il fut alpagué par Waya et Isumi qui le traînèrent jusqu'à un petit jardin discret pour le faire enfin s'asseoir avec eux et la gothique.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez kidnappé alors que tout ce que je souhaite à cette heure-ci c'est de retourner dans mon lit ? Finit-il par demander en voyant que personne ne se motivait pour parler, haussant un sourcil surpris et perplexe.

- Sais-tu où je suis allée la semaine dernière, Toya-kun ? Lui sourit-elle, toujours aérienne.

- Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? Demanda-t-il, perdu et un peu angoissé : il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que la réponse qu'il recevrait ne lui plairait pas, surtout en voyant la tête des deux autres.

-… J'ai été voir Hikaru-kun, lui répondit-elle en continuant de sourire.

C'était un miroir que vient de se briser ou le bruit de son âme qui se déchirait ?

- Hikaru… S-Shindo ? Bredouilla-il, un brin de fol espoir lui soufflant que c'était impossible.

Mais seul le silence et leurs expressions faciales lui répondaient : Meian avait retrouvé Shindo et a été lui parler la semaine dernière… Il ne se sentait pas très bien là en fait… La regardant d'un air effrayé, Akira la laissa se mettre face à lui, couinant de surprise quand elle l'enlaça tendrement. Il ne s'attendait pas à une tournure pareille même si sa journée avait mal commencé, et ce depuis une semaine. Mais ce câlin était si doux et si chaud, tellement tendre et consolateur, qu'il fondit en larme, resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Akira n'en pouvait plus. Depuis qu'elle avait fait irruption dans sa vie, il avait perdu le contrôle de cette dernière. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir à cause de cauchemar, il peinait à manger et à trouver la volonté d'exercer sa passion… Il n'arrivait plus à rien à cause d'une personne disparue, plus vraiment disparue puisque la jeune femme lui avait rendu une petite visite. Pleurant sa peine et sa fatigue, Toya se laissa tout simplement aller pour la première fois en deux ans jusqu'à se calmer peu à peu en se détachant d'elle : savoir qu'elle avait été voir Shindo avait rendu les choses plus concrètes, mettant ses blessures et ses faiblesses à vif comme si on les avait trempées dans du vinaigre.

- Que va-t-il se passer à présent ? Murmura-t-il en effaçant ses dernières larmes, les joues rouges et humides.

- A présent Akira-chan, tu vas aller le voir pour que votre histoire redémarre, lui dit-elle gentiment.

Elle souriait encore, mais lui avait plutôt l'impression de se rendre à la morgue.

Les mots de la joueuse avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête, lui laissant encore moins de répit que d'habitude. Aller le voir… Reprendre leur histoire… A quoi cela rimait d'ailleurs ? C'était lui qui l'avait abandonné alors pourquoi cela serait à lui de le trouver ? Avait-il seulement l'envie de lui pardonner sa lâcheté ? Peut-être même l'avait-il déjà oublié… A vrai dire, Akira ne se sentait pas vraiment près à bouger vers lui : il avait peur et se sentait las de tout ça.

- « Tu vas aller le voir »…

Elle semblait si sûr d'elle en disant ça, mais pas lui. Au bout d'une semaine de cogitation intense, finalement, il finit par accepter de se rendre là-bas, ses mains tremblants autour du papier contenant son adresse qu'elles seraient étroitement. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé qu'une porte pouvait paraître si imposante mais en même temps si sécuritaire. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il resta face à elle, aussi immobile qu'une statue avant de se retrouver face à LUI, sursautant de surprise avant de blanchir sous le choc. Jamais Akira n'aurait cru qu'il se retrouverait sur la banquette du demi-blond, finissant par hurler et se disputer avec lui, le regardant s'écrouler en pleurs.

- « Saï est mort »…

Non, il ne s'y attendait pas. Mais pourtant…

- Racontes-moi, ordonna-t-il gentiment, posant une main sur son épaule.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre publié: Dimanche 29 Janvier 2012<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

* * *

><p>Raconter… Il en avait de bonne lui ! Il croyait peut-être que c'était simple de tout lui dévoiler comme ça, autour d'un cocktail, comme s'ils parlaient des nouvelles insignifiantes de la journée ? Idiot… Mais il devait avouer qu'il en avait marre d'être seul dans ce bel appartement, d'avoir l'impression que son cœur pesait des tonnes… Hikaru se sentait fatigué de tout ça… Il n'en pouvait plus…<p>

- C'est une sacrée fouineuse Meian-san, n'est-ce pas… Souffla-t-il en se triturant distraitement les cheveux, reniflant de temps à autre.

- A qui le dis-tu, ria jaunement Akira en montrant ses valises sous les yeux.

- Une fois cette histoire réglée, je te propose une sieste, déclara lassement Shindo en se laissant retomber mollement bien au fond de son fauteuil bien moelleux.

- J'accepte, déclara tout simplement Toya en poussant un peu le blond dans le fauteuil pour se presser contre lui.

Partageant la chaleur qui chassait ce sentiment de solitude, se sentir serré contre Hikaru avait un côté très sécuritaire et bénéfique pour Akira qui avait l'impression de revivre et d'être sortit d'un très long cauchemar parce qu'il entendait le cœur de Shindo battre pour de vrai, parce qu'il sentait ainsi la véracité de l'existence du corps de l'autre.

- Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu me… euuh nous quittes ainsi, redemanda Akira après un long moment de silence pas si pesant que cela.

Le blond médita encore un peu la demande : il avait parfaitement entendu l'hésitation, de même qu'il l'avait parfaitement sentit se coller contre lui. Parce qu'au fond de lui, Akira et leurs joutes lui avaient beaucoup manqué et sentir la chaleur de ce dernier contre son corps le faisait se sentir bien mieux.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hikaru se mit à narrer son histoire, la rencontre d'avec Saï, ses combats contre Akira, son cœur qui se serrait en voyant la passion qui animait les deux autres alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être une stupide marionnette qui avait été mise de côté. Il lui parla aussi de la fureur d'apprendre le go qui se mit à brûler en lui en les regardant, l'enseignement de Saï et toutes les aventures qu'il avait vécu avec lui. Sa déception du tournoi puis l'indifférence d'Akira lui fit prendre un ton amer puis coléreux quand il lui conta ses combats pour retrouver une quelconque valeur aux yeux de son rival comme il l'appelait.

- J'étais vraiment heureux quand tu es venu me voir en disant que tu aurais aimé me voir jouer au tournoi des jeunes lions, et puis la partie contre ton père, sourit rêveusement Hikaru. Même si c'était Saï qui avait affronté Toya Meijin, rajouta-t-il avec un peu de gêne.

- C'était de bonnes parties, appuya Akira en lui souriant.

Hochant la tête en répondant au sourire de son invité, Hikaru reprit son récit, perdant peu à peu le sourire quand le dénouement approcha. Il lui parla des obscures crises d'angoisses du fantôme, ses cris et ses pleurs, ses silences résignés et ses sourires amers… Saï était mort sous ses yeux, s'effaçant peu à peu en souriant pauvrement alors qu'une seule larme coula le long de sa joue. Ce fut lorsque la petite goutte d'eau salée toucha le bois du goban hanté qu'il disparut, s'évanouissant dans l'air comme un simple souvenir.

- Il m'avait prévenu que cela arriverait et je ne l'ai pas écouté tant je voulais monter toujours plus haut. Je lui ai prit sa passion par égoïsme, je l'ai oublié et il est partit, cria-t-il en éclatant en lourds sanglots douloureux.

Ses cauchemars et ses pleurs désespérés, sa passion éteinte et sa culpabilité étouffante, Hikaru finit tout simplement par prendre la fuite en emportant ses économies et ses vêtements pour se réfugier dans un coin perdu près de l'océan.

- J'ai monté ce restaurant et je suis devenu cuisinier, me noyant dans le travail la journée et l'alcool le soir pour oublier son absence… Mon crime… Souffla-t-il en guise de conclusion, les yeux ternes d'où s'écoulaient des larmes de pur désespoir.

Akira ne savait que penser de tout ça : c'était si dingue et ridicule de parler de fantôme et de possession à leurs âges… Mais depuis l'arrivée de Meian dans leurs existences, plus rien ne semblait normal, et puis Hikaru paraissait vraiment sincère dans tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

C'était compliqué mais avant de dire quoique ce soit ou d'agir, ils se devaient de se reposer tous les deux. Le brun finit par se relever et par aider l'autre à faire de même, prenant la direction de la chambre de Shindo. Ignorant la décoration de la pièce, ils se déshabillèrent chacun dans leurs coins en rougissant de gêne, pudique, avant de se faufiler sous les draps doux et chaud pour un repos bien mérité.

Pendant ce temps-à, au même moment à la Nihon-ki-in, Meian se mit à sourire rêveusement et victorieusement dans le vide, rendant perplexe Waya et Isumi qui se trouvaient avec elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pensèrent-ils de concert en se regardant.

- Il y a que, messieurs, que tout se passe bien, répondit-elle mystérieusement en leur faisant un clin d'œil, les prenant par surprise.

- Mademoiselle Meian, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, dit une voix inconnu.

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 06 Mai 2012<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

><p>Ogata-sensei se tenait devant eux, le regard glacial et fusillant la jeune fille du regard. Ca lui avait prit des jours et des jours de réflexion pour oser faire ce pas, près à se battre pour l'homme qu'il aimait cependant c'était quelqu'un de très froid et calculateur, tel un serpent fuyant les affrontements pour mordre dans l'ombre.<p>

- Puis-je vous voir un instant mademoiselle Meian ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale, le corps crispé par une frustration rageuse et l'angoissante attente de la réponse de la jeune fille.

- Oga-…

- Isumi-kun, coupa-t-elle gentiment le brun avant d'observer le nouvel arrivant, se relevant et s'époussetant avant de s'avancer vers lui sans cesser de sourire énigmatiquement. Je vous suis maître Ogata, lui dit-elle d'une voix chantante, disparaissant avec l'homme de son pas léger.

Déambulant nerveusement dans les couloirs de la Nihon-ki-in, l'homme finit par les faire entrer dans une salle vide, s'adossant contre la porte en fixant la jeune fille s'asseoir en face de lui comme s'ils étaient de bons amis.

- Quel est votre prix ? Finit-il par dire, essuyant ses lunettes en la regardant d'un air imperturbable.

- Mon prix pour quoi ? Dit-elle d'une voix naïve très vite démentie par son regard et son sourire mystérieux.

- Votre prix pour que vous disparaissiez du monde d'Isumi, pour qu'il revienne vers moi, lança-t-il froidement en s'avançant vers elle, menaçant.

- Je ne suis pas dans vos moyens et Isumi n'est pas un vulgaire vase que l'on troc, c'est un être humain très doux et très gentil, qui mérite tout l'amour et le respect du monde, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre, imperturbable.

- J'aime Isumi ! S'exclama-t-il en la fusillant de plus belle du regard.

- Oh vraiment ? Alors si vous l'aimez vraiment, pourquoi allez-vous épouser une autre ? Pourquoi avez-vous oser lui demander d'être votre amant comme s'il était une vulgaire catin ? Riposta-t-elle avec la même force mais sans se départir de son sourire tranquille. Vous ne répondez pas ? Vous êtes un lâche Ogata-senseï, un homme comme vous ne mérite pas Isumi et, contrairement à vous, j'assumerais mes sentiments pour lui et le rendrais heureux, conclut-elle en se relevant pour ensuite partir, le laissant seul dans la petite pièce.

Silencieux, il finit par se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil, soupirant en se massant les temps : pour la première depuis bien longtemps, quelqu'un lui avait dit ses quatre vérités sans sourciller ou trembler et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait coupable, coupable d'avoir tant fait souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait, lui et son sale caractère... La vie devenait bien plus compliquée quand on se mettait à ressentir des émotions…

Pendant qu'il se remettait en question et cherchait un plan pour retrouver grâce aux yeux de son amant, Meian retourna auprès des garçons, toujours avec son pas léger et dansant, un sourire malicieux en les regardant.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Lui demandèrent-ils en la voyant revenir, inquiets.

- Tout va bien, il voulait simplement marchander un cœur, leur répondit-elle en attrapant son ombrelle et son sac. On va chercher un appartement, vous venez ? Dit-elle en les fixant.

- Hein ? Bredouillèrent-ils en se regardant avec perplexité.

- Il faut bien accueillir Hikaru-kun, non ? Donc il va avoir besoin d'un studio, leur sourit-elle avant de s'avancer vers la route, ne les attendant pas.

- Hein ?

Perdus mais curieux, ils se mirent à la suivre : Hikaru revenait ? Depuis quand le savait-elle ? Mais, au lieu de leurs répondre, Meian se contenta de les amener dans divers appartement pour en choisir un pour le revenant, studio qu'ils finirent par trouver au bout de 3h d'intenses recherches. Ils étaient littéralement lessivés mais la jeune fille semblait inépuisable à leur plus grand désespoir : après l'appartement, c'était autour des meubles, des couleurs et de la nourriture.

Alors que la jeune fille paraissait vouloir leurs morts, nos deux autres joueurs de go dormaient toujours dans le lit du blond, un lourd sommeil les enveloppant pour leur faire reprendre des forces. Mais, aussi profond pouvait-il être, il ne put les empêcher de se rapprocher petit à petit l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils se collent l'un à l'autre, mêlant leurs bras et leurs jambes, et apaisant leurs sommeils en faisant fuir les cauchemars que l'évocation du passé avait fait ressurgir.

L'aube se leva tranquillement et les rayons du soleil effleurèrent leurs visages, chatouillant leurs paupières pour les pousser au réveil : une belle journée s'annonçait. Plissant son nez, Hikaru finit par papillonner des yeux avant de s'étirer en baillant, étonné d'avoir si bien dormis alors qu'il somnolait très mal et très peu depuis son départ de son ancienne vie. Se redressant, il finit par regarder autour de lui avant de se figer en voyant l'autre habitant du lit, le cœur battant et les joues rougissants de plus en plus devant le beau spectacle : les rayons du soleils enveloppaient Akira dans un halo de lumière, adoucissant et magnifiant une beauté déjà présente.

- Hikaru ? Fit la voix de l'endormit qui s'éveillait, un regard amusé en le voyant le dévorer du regard.

- Euh… Ah ! Akira ! Hmmm b-bien dormis ? Bredouilla le blond en détournant les yeux.

- Oui, bien mieux que durant ces dernières années, rit-il doucement en s'étirant comme un chat avant de remonter les couettes jusqu'au menton, un sourire doux et repus aux lèvres.

- C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce… Murmura le blond en souriant à son tour, retournant sous les couettes avec lui.

* * *

><p><em>Prochaine publication: Dimanche 24 Juin 2012<em>


	9. Chapter 9

Hellow tout le monde :) Désolé pour mon retard mais ma vie est décidément chaotique en ce moment ^^' Je vais reprendre ma publication tous les dimanches vu que j'ai réussit à mettre suffisamment de chapitre de côté :) J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour le coup :S Bisous et à dimanche prochain :D

* * *

><p>Les jours s'écoulèrent doucement, partagés entre les heures de travail d'Hikaru puis les moments de complicité sous la couette, discutant et se redécouvrant en se blottissant bien au chaud dans son lit. Il se réapprenaient et le blond réussit à se mettre à parler de nouveau du go même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas en jouer. Et puis un beau jour, Meian vint frapper à leur porte avec un timing quelque peu effrayant.<p>

- Akira ?

- Oui ?

- Je pense que hnn… Ce serait bien que je rentre avec toi, non ? Hésita le cuisinier en se grattant nerveusement la joue.

Ecarquillant les yeux sous la surprise, le brun finit par sourire doucement en hochant la tête : bien sûr que ce serait bien qu'il rentre avec lui ! Akira en trépignait d'avance même, le faisant ressembler à un enfant qui attendait avec impatience les cadeaux de son noël ou de son anniversaire. Alors qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour lui faire un énorme câlin, on se mit donc à frapper à la porte, Meian les regardant avec son sourire toujours aussi éthérée lorsqu'ils lui ouvrirent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il y a un souci ? Demanda Hikaru avec curiosité, la faisant entrer chez lui.

- Non non, fit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé, avalant ses médicaments avant de les fixer gentiment. Je voulais te dire que tu n'avais pas besoin de t'occuper de ton déménagement, je me suis chargée de tout !

- Hein ?! S'exclama-t-il alors que le brun les fixait d'un air perdu : c'était quoi cette histoire ? Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela alors qu'il venait de se décider seulement maintenant ?

- Oui, ton appartement t'attend déjà là-bas donc il ne te reste plus qu'à faire tes cartons ici, lui sourit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Hikaru se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et Akira s'assit sur l'accoudoir, passant une main dans les mèches dorées pour les caresser avec douceur, essayant de l'apaiser par sa présence.

- Je dois aussi prévenir le restaurant, je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi : ils m'ont beaucoup aidé après tout, finit-il par soupirer en s'appuyant légèrement contre son ancien rival, appréciant ces attentions qui le rassuraient.

Bavardant en buvant des jus de fruits, le blond finit par aller au travail, faisant le service tout en s'occupant de sa lettre de tutelle de son établissement pendant son absence, espérant que tout irait bien même s'il angoissait son retour là-bas. Après diverses démarches, Hikaru finit par les aider à finir de faire les cartons avant de fermer définitivement la porte de ce qui avait été un refuge pendant deux ans, c'était peut-être froid et impersonnelle comme endroit mais il y tenait un peu et ça lui sera le cœur de le quitter.

Il cheminèrent tous trois en silence jusqu'à la ville et Akira ne cessait de serrer la main de son ami pour le soutenir. Une autre aventure commença…

Pendant ce temps-là, Waya et Isumi attendaient dans l'appartement leur arrivé puisque Meian les avait avertis par téléphone, ayant profité des dernières heures pour remplir les placard et le frigo de nourritures. Ils avaient hâte de revoir leur ami, ça faisait vraiment longtemps et il leur tardait de comprendre le pourquoi du comment même s'ils se doutaient bien que ça ne serait pas facile puisqu'il avait plié bagages du jour au lendemain sans rien dire à personne.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte ! Sursautant de surprise sous la nervosité qu'ils ressentaient tous deux, ils finirent par se lever et essuyer leurs mains moites sur leurs pantalons avant de se diriger vers l'entrée, posant une main tremblante sur la clenche. C'était Hikaru Shindo derrière la porte ? A quoi ressemblerait-il après ces deux longues années loin d'eux ? Hippie ? Ermite ? Bodybuildé ? Geek ? Gothique ? Drogué ? A mesure qu'ils se faisaient des scénarios de plus en plus angoissants, on frappa une seconde fois à la porte sous leurs couinements de surprise, les faisant enfin ouvrir pour voir qu'Hikaru était toujours Hikaru, avec plus de centimètres, de cheveux et de muscles.

- Waya, Isumi, je suis content de vous revoir, dit-il doucement en esquissant un léger sourire un peu pâle et tremblant.

- Hikaru-baka ! Cria le petit brun avant de lui sauter dessus pour le câliner à l'en étouffer.

Le plus grand essuya une larme de plaisir avant de se joindre à eux, les serrant tous deux dans ses bras en souriant de bonheur, vraiment content de le revoir avec eux. Les entraînant tous dans le salon, Isumi montra à Hikaru son nouveau chez lui, Meian ayant veillé à ce que ce soit chaleureux et accueillant pour détendre le semi-blond. Et le grand brun pouvait affirmer sans conteste que la jeune femme avait vraiment bon goût en décoration.

De taille moyenne, l'appartement étaient en mezzanine avec le lit et l'armoire en haut, la salle de bain avec douche et lavabo juste à côté. En-dessous, il y avait le coin salon avec canapé, table basse, meuble télé et télé, ainsi qu'un bureau et des étagères, et le coin cuisine équipée. Pas très grand mais bien agencé, faisant ainsi le bonheur d'une personne ou d'un jeune couple en somme, et Hikaru en était très touché : il lui plaisait et ça lui faisait plaisir ce cadeau de retour parmi eux.

Tous de bonne humeur et bien au chaud, ils firent la cuisine et sortir des jeux de société, allumant la musique et créant une ambiance joyeuse et pétillante de rire. Waya ne fit pas de remarques sur la présence de Toya, Meian resta toujours aussi éthérée que d'habitude, Isumi fit son éternel papa-poule et Hikaru ainsi qu'Akira l'un près de l'autre en oubliant leur malheur.

Pourtant, il fallait forcément qu'un truc gâche tout et ce truc fut la sonnette d'entrée, les faisant sursauter de surprise alors que le bruit strident fit éclater leur bulle de bonne humeur. Se regardant avec curiosité et perplexité, Isumi finit par se lever pour savoir qui pouvait sonner, qui savait l'existence de cette endroit pour l'instant encore secret.

Posant une main sur la clenche avant de la tourner, le jeune professionnel ouvrit la porte avec un sourire chaleureux… Sourire qu'il perdit bien vite quand il se rendit compte de qui c'était.

- Vous ! Grogna-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

- Ecoutes-moi ! Je t'aime ! Laisses-nous une chance !


	10. Chapter 10

Isumi hallucinait : mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui-là ?! Le dévisageant avec dégoût et colère, le jeune appuyait de tout son poids contre la porte pour la lui fermer au nez mais ce dernier avait coincé son pied de telle sorte que ce n'était pas possible.

- Isu-chan ! Ecoutes-moi ! S'exclama-t-il de plus belle en poussant la porte de son épaule pour forcer l'entrée.

- Non ! Allez vous en ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! Protesta le jeune professionnel, paniqué de voir que le blond était plus fort et que la porte s'ouvrait peu à peu.

Finalement, Ogata réussit son coup et la porte claqua contre le mur alors que l'homme bondissait vers son ex, le plaquant lui aussi contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec fougue, le serrant fort dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir de nouveau. Le brun, lui, se débattait aussi fort qu'il pouvait, griffant et tirant ses vêtements pour le repousser, fermant les lèvres avant de chercher à le mordre. Mais Seiji tenait bon et Isumi finit par s'avouer vaincu, se soumettant au baiser en s'accrochant désespérément à lui, répondant avec passion en se mettant à pleurer. C'était trop injuste ! Comment pouvait-il aimé ce salaud alors qu'il lui avait brisé le cœur et piétiné les miettes qu'il en restait ?! Se cramponnant de plus belle à lui, il le laissa embrasser son visage et le serrer contre lui à l'en étouffer, gémissant faiblement de détresse en fermant les yeux.

- Je t'aime tellement... Tu es ma raison de vivre... Mon petit soleil... Murmura-t-il en boucle entre deux baisers.

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur... Un immonde salop Seiji... Sanglota-t-il en réponse, le regardant de ses yeux noyés de larmes.

Des yeux que le blond s'empressa d'embrasser et de boire les perles d'eau avant de faucher de nouveau ses lèvres mais avec plus de tendresse en les faisant tomber avec douceur au sol, le gardant étroitement serré dans ses bras. Peu à peu, ils finirent par s'apaiser, le plus vieux berçant le plus jeune qui continuait de pleurer en silence et de s'accrocher à lui.

- Je t'en supplie... Pardonnes-moi... Je ne suis rien sans toi... Chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

- Tu m'as fait tellement de mal Seiji... Je veux que tu m'oublies, pitié... Et puis tu vas te marier alors stop... Souffla-t-il en le repoussant doucement.

Le blond le laissa faire en le regardant fixement, le cœur lacéré par sa connerie et la détresse de l'homme de sa vie. Le brun renifla en s'essuyant les yeux, effaçant comme il pouvait les larmes qui ne cessaient de ruisseler sur ses joues.

- Tu vois, même ton silence parle pour toi : tu continues de choisir cette femme à moi... C'est que tu ne m'aimes pas tant que ça finalement, tu préfères l'apparence aux sentiments, finit-il par dire en se relevant. De toute façon je suis avec Meian et elle m'accepte comme je suis, elle... Soupira-t-il en le voyant se relever à son tour, reculant d'un pas quand il voulut se rapprocher de lui de nouveau. Non Seiji, c'est finit entre nous alors vas retrouver ta fiancée et oublies-moi... Murmura-t-il avant de fermer la porte derrière l'autre.

C'était finit, il lui avait dit au revoir pour de bon... Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Isumi se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant de plus belle, sanglotant bruyamment en s'enfouissant dans les bras de Waya qui venait de le rejoindre, les autres les entourant pour le consoler.

-... J-je fais quoi maintenant ? Renifla-t-il en fixant Meian qui vint à lui pour lui caresser la joue en souriant.

- Patience Izumi, je peux te jurer sur tout ce que tu veux que tu seras bientôt heureux, lui dit-elle doucement avant de préparer du thé pour tout le monde.

Transportant le brun sur le canapé, ils burent le thé vert au miel bien chaud que la jeune femme leur avait fait en se remettant à rire et discuter pour changer les idées de leur ami jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand Waya et la blonde partit avec Izumi pour regagner leurs propres lits, Hikaru retint le bras d'Akira en le suppliant du regard.

- Non, restes encore avec moi... Murmura-t-il en fermant la porte, l'attirant jusque dans la mezzanine, se déshabillant devant lui. Dors avec moi... S'il te plaît...

Hochant la tête sans rien dire, Akira fit de même en souriant, le regardant fixement en se glissant dans l'épais futon bien moelleux. Rassuré, le semi-blond fit de même et s'allongea sur le côté pour continuer à regarder l'autre.

- C'est un peu bizarre non ? Souffla Toya sans cesser de le fixer.

- Sûrement... Mais moi j'aime bien, répondit Shindo. Pas toi ? Demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

-... Si, j'aime bien, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Hikaru le regarda s'endormir en souriant aussi, se laissant bercer par la vision qu'il voyait et la lente respiration, finissant par s'endormir profondément à son tour et permettant à leurs inconscients de les faire se blottir étroitement l'un contre l'autre.

Alors qu'ils dormaient profondément l'un contre l'autre et qu'Izumi prenait du repos sous la surveillance de Waya, une jeune femme sirotait un thé bien chaud, une boîte de pilule multicolore à côté d'elle.

- Les choses avancent bien tu sais ? Bientôt tu pourras le revoir, dit-elle d'une voix douce avant de les ingérer calmement entre deux gorgées de thé, son éternel sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- A qui parlez-vous donc Mademoiselle Meian ? Demanda le chauffeur du bus en la fixant avec curiosité.

- A ma destinée, lui dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse et en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de recommencer à boire en prenant son traitement, fredonnant tout bas en fixant la lune. Tanaka-san, raccompagnez-moi s'il vous plaît.


End file.
